<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by beautysupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376414">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme'>beautysupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John tags along on a robbery with Dutch and Arthur.</p><p>A "raunchy three-way" fic request from Nightlore. PWP. Filth. Just smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan &amp; Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Dutch van Der Linde, John Marston/Dutch van der Linde, vandermorston - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlore/gifts">Nightlore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to post this on Halloween because monster cocks - heyoooo. But time alluded me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The window to the abandoned cabin was frozen over as snow fell outside, casting the world in silence. Arthur playfully nudged John away from the fireplace, as if to horde all the warmth to himself. John shoved him back. Arthur shoved harder. He was pulled away from the game when he heard the door to the cabin open. </p><p>"Arthur, let's go." </p><p>Dutch had been readying the horses, his face pink from the cold and reminding Arthur of how he looked rutting on top of him, exciting him all the more. He scampered to his feet and hurried to the door. He tried to hide his enthusiasm from John and Hosea. It had been some time since he had Dutch to himself and he had been looking forward to the robbery all week.</p><p>Hosea nodded to Arthur as he walked by and his eyes fell on John. He saw how the young man glanced at Dutch and Arthur, irritated by being left out on yet another job.</p><p>"John! Why don't you go along with Dutch and Arthur? Hurry and get your boots on," Hosea looked from John in all his youthful morose to Dutch and Arthur, who were ready to head out the door. He saw the subtle shift in Dutch's brow, irritated by the change in plans and Arthur's obvious annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest, "It won't take more than a moment, Dutch. The boy has to learn sometime. May as well start with a closed inn."</p><p>"He's eighteen! You didn't let me go robbin' until I was twenty!" Arthur was fuming. He and Dutch had planned this robbery for two weeks - since they heard the innkeeper was closing the eloquent bed and breakfast for three days to visit his family. Dutch had promised him a night together in a plush bed and a hot bath. Now here was little John Marston, ruining things as he always did.</p><p>"That was Dutch's doing, not mine. He's always been overprotective of you."</p><p>"Hurry. We'll be outside." Dutch spoke shortly as he all but pushed Arthur out the door. He didn't need Hosea more suspicious of what he and Arthur got up to on their two-man jobs or fishing trips.</p><p>"Don't pout. We still have time. We'll go back tomorrow night." Dutch glanced at Arthur as the younger man crossed his arms and leaned around the cabin.</p><p>"Could get him drunk and dump him in the next room." Arthur mused just as John burst through the door, bright eyed and excited to finally be allowed to tag along.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What's this?" Arthur's laughter filled the halls of the inn as he pulled a dress from John's bag, "Gonna put on a show for us, Marston?"</p><p>They were filling suitcases with valuables and John found an eloquent gown in the owner's room, "There are gems sewn in. I figured it was worth some money."</p><p>"Those aren't real, son," Dutch chuckled as he walked by the two younger men, "But feel free to keep it."</p><p>"It's your color, John! Brings out the color in your cheeks," Arthur winked and shoved the dress in John's arms as he followed Dutch to the bar. </p><p>John tossed the dress in the small guest room he knew he'd inevitably be stuck with - the other two men would no doubt lay claim to the larger guest suites. When he found the men, Arthur was playing the role of bartender and lining glasses along the bar.</p><p>"What you want, John? We got whiskey, gin, bourbon, scotch...tequila, vodka, rum."</p><p>"I don't know much about drink."</p><p>"Well, let's introduce you!" Arthur grinned as he started pouring glasses of every top shelf liquor behind the bar.</p><p>"Arthur…" Dutch cut his eyes at the blonde as he sipped a glass of whiskey.</p><p>"What? He'll be fine. Dutch thinks you can't handle it. You can handle a few shots, right Marston?" Arthur smiled all too sweet as he downed one of the drinks.</p><p>"Let's see."</p><p>"That's the spirit! See, Dutch. He'll be fine."</p><p>John glanced at the older man and caught the eye roll before he slid off the bar stool. Dutch made his way to the gramophone, not wanting to bear witness to what was about to ensue. John noticed how Dutch was different with Arthur; More relaxed and laid back. When it was just him and Dutch, the man seemed more untouchable - a leader who he hadn't earned the privilege of speaking to. John had been damn near terrified of him - a father figure he wanted to impress but never paid him much attention - merely tolerating his presence while always doting on Arthur. Dutch was too busy planning jobs with Arthur to pay him much mind. Hosea taught him to read while Dutch spent long days, usually well into the evening, fishing or running small scams with Arthur. He had asked Dutch once why he couldn't come along as well. "<em>Arthur's ten years older." </em> That was true. Arthur was twenty eight. Dutch was thirty three. John was eighteen. When Dutch did spend time with him, usually a shooting lesson, their conversation didn't stray from the topic at hand. There was no talk of their day, women, old memories, or jokes. Dutch saw Arthur as a friend while John was an annoying child - a burden Hosea talked them into taking along. <em> "Arthur's special, John</em>." That much was blatantly clear. </p><p>"Why you bein' so friendly?"</p><p>"Aw, John! I'm always friendly, you just don't see that because you're so busy bein' annoyin' - an annoyin' little brother who needs me to teach him a thing or two. Here, try this." Arthur pushed a glass to the younger man, vodka spilling over the brim.</p><p>"Thanks...I think."</p><p>John did his damnedest to swallow the drink as it burnt the back of his throat. Twelve shots in he learned to chase through the burn and he was slumped over, all but lying on the bar. Some ragtime tune was playing in the background. When did that music start? John groaned. He needed to sleep.</p><p>"I'm...I'm gonna lie down," When he stood his legs turned to jelly and he sank to the ground. As he struggled to gather his feet underneath him, he felt Arthur's strong arms hook under his.</p><p>"Alright John, time for bed." Through the haze of intoxication, John realized the man's voice sounded damn near elated. The asshole had got him drunk and decommissioned on purpose - probably to boast to Hosea. He could hear it now, Arthur's accent clear as day: <em> See, I told you Marston shouldn't've come! He was drunk in the bar before we even lifted a thing! </em></p><p>Arthur dragged him down the hall to the smaller room - just as he had expected. He began to argue but by the time his brain formed the words to slur from his tongue, Arthur was closing the door. Sleep claimed him before he could put up much of a fuss.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to, it was still night and he had sobered up just enough to be alert. The room was freezing. He looked at the dress and recalled Arthur's comment "<em> it's your color John </em>", and now found it damn near hilarious. He laughed to himself as he stepped into the thing but it wouldn't fit. He shed his clothing and got it over his hips, still having to leave the back of the bodice unzipped.</p><p>He made his way down the hall and slowly opened the door to the first guest suite. He saw Arthur's satchel, bandolier, and holster on the bed but there was no sign of the man himself. The fireplace was lit. He warmed himself by the fire and noticed another door on the far side of the room. He assumed Arthur was in the bath. He resided to come back after trying to get a laugh out of Dutch. The door to his room was open and he couldn't make out the words but he heard the man's voice, deeper than usual and rich as velvet. The voice one would use with a lover. John ducked away from the doorway, terrified of a woman seeing him in such gitup. He peeked around the corner and nearly fell over when he saw Dutch's reflection in the mirror at the end of the bed: He was sitting at the foot of the bed with Arthur on his lap, the room aglow from the crackling fireplace.</p><p>"Look how lovely you are," Dutch pulled Arthur’s shirt up, running his hand over his broad chest. He removed the garment, tossing it on a dresser, getting it out of his way as he continued caressing and appreciating the blonde's torso. Arthur's skin looked like honey and the gold flecks in his scruff and body hair glimmered in the firelight. He looked like the embodiment of warmth and John wanted to wrap himself up in it, his cheeks turning crimson at the thought. Dutch ran his hand down Arthur's stomach and over his crotch. He pulled his thighs apart and showcased him in the mirror, groping and fondling his clothed erection. Thick and long. Filling. Dutch bit his lip as he watched the blonde buck against his hand and grind his ass down on his erection.</p><p>John drank in the sight of the two men, his mind hazy and the joke long gone from his mind, forgetting the gown all together. He felt his cock react and his face became beet red. His erection rubbed against the rough crinoline sewn inside the dress. He stroked it,  too drunk to let his inhibitions stop him from acting on carnal desire. He swallowed the shame building up inside him and told himself it was just the alcohol. Definitely the alcohol. He'd never touch another drink as long as he lived.</p><p>"Dutch…" Arthur moaned at the sight of himself splayed out on the man's lap in the mirror, face ruddy from arousal and alcohol. He had never found himself attractive but Dutch made him feel handsome and beautiful at the same time. Then he saw him - god damn John fucking Marston. The younger man was standing in the hallway, in that damned dress, and nearly falling over himself, "Dutch, Dutch!"</p><p>Arthur nudged the man's head, pulling his attention from his neck. Dutch glanced up and had to to twist around to believe what he was seeing. He smirked to himself and continued kissing Arthur's neck and fondling him.</p><p>"Let's show him why you're my favorite. You've done so well on the last few jobs. You deserve a reward." Dutch whispered in Arthur's ear as he glanced over his shoulder at John, "Wanna share him? You could put him in his place."</p><p>"I can still have you?" Arthur felt a chill shoot up his spine as Dutch stroked his arm.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Alright then…" Arthur nuzzled his cheek against Dutch's before he straightened his posture, his demeanor changing as he called out to John, "Like what you see, Marston?" </p><p>Arthur laughed as he realized John had been palming himself through the dress.  The blonde turned in Dutch's lap, straddling the older man as he watched John hitch up the dress. Arthur climbed off Dutch's lap and stood, eager to put on a show for the older man, "John, get over here. Now."</p><p>"Let's see how well you boys can get along," Dutch took a sip of the whiskey and moved to a chair by the bed.</p><p>Arthur pushed John on the bed and then looked to Dutch for instruction. Dutch bit his lip as he watched the man shift from dominant to awaiting orders. That alone made him hard. All his and god damn eager. To. Please. "Do to him what you'd have me do to you...or...what you'd do to me."</p><p>Arthur felt his cock twitch at the permission he was given. He hiked the dress up around John's stomach, smirking when he found the younger man bare and half hard, "Looks like little Johnny Marston was enjoying the show after all!"</p><p>Arthur ran his hands over John's abs and to his nipples as he knelt between his legs. <em> This </em> was what he wanted from Dutch but had been too afraid to ask. His eyes flicked to the older man, smiling as Dutch moved to the edge of his seat, watching as he licked John's virgin hole.</p><p>"Arthur!" John's face was red with embarrassment as the man lapped at his most private bit of flesh. It felt wrong. A finger? Sure. But a tongue?</p><p>"We're all heathens, John." Dutch's voice was deeper than usual, heavy with desire as he kept his eyes locked on Arthur's. He unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, sliding his hand inside.</p><p>Arthur kept his eyes locked on Dutch as he tongued John. He watched Marston twisted on the bed, watching their mentor pleasure himself at the sight of them. Arthur grinned, remembering how badly he yearned for it the first time.</p><p>"Let us see it, Dutch. You know this little slut wants it."</p><p>"You usually talk about yourself in third person during sex, Arthur?"</p><p>Arthur reared back and delivered a quick smack to John's ass, earning a loud groan.</p><p>"John, on your hands and knees. Arthur, keep licking. Get him good and wet."</p><p>"Yes, Dutch." They both responded in unison, making the older man's cock twitch. He shrugged off his vest and shirt, dropping them to the floor. He took John's chin and guided him to his crotch to let him view the unveiling of a monster as he slid his pants down.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Dutch!"</p><p>"Isn't it huge?" Arthur bit his lip and raised his ass on instinct, pulling away from John and crawling over the bed to kneel beside him. Dutch's expression softened when his eyes fell on him - always so willing. The blonde kissed his thighs, the jut of his hip bones, and the hair on his stomach. While Arthur showered him in adoration, John was gawking, toeing the line of impressed and terrified.</p><p>"It's a goddamn behemoth!"</p><p>"Respect it like you should, boy. Take him in your mouth," Arthur's tone became stearn, voice more gruff than usual, sending jolts of pleasure through both men as he grabbed John's hair and shoved his head toward Dutch. John sheepishly did as ordered, suckling and licking. He tried to take more but his jaw was already aching. Arthur's grip tightened in his hair and he rammed him forward, choking him on it and holding him in place as his eyes began to water. John saw Dutch's thighs tighten as Arthur guided his head back and forth, inching Dutch further and further down his throat.</p><p>"Arthur," Dutch nodded to John's ass and Arthur did as silently commanded. John was thankful for the reprieve, easing back on Dutch's cock and pressing his ass against Arthur's face. He gasped, choking on Dutch, as Arthur pressed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.</p><p>"S'alright, John. You'll thank me soon enough. Matter of fact, you'll be beggin' me for somethin' bigger."</p><p>A second finger pressed inside him and John ripped his head away from Dutch, ducking his head between his shoulders and gritting his teeth through the burn, "I can't - I can't."</p><p>Arthur stroked something inside him and made his toes curl as he twisted the bed sheets around his fist. His whole body was enveloped in warmth as pleasure budded from inside him.</p><p>"Want me to stop?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Sure? Thought little John couldn't take it -"</p><p>"I said no, goddamn it!" John sneered over his shoulder, watching Arthur smirk at him.</p><p>Dutch drew in a heavy breath and held it, unsure why he thought the two men could get along long enough to enjoy each other. </p><p>"Shut up Marston and suck that cock."</p><p>"Mind Arthur, John."</p><p>John cast on last glare in Arthur's direction before he took Dutch back in his mouth, this time bobbing back and forth the push back on Arthur's fingers. The man stretched his fingers apart, opening him up. John gasped and choked. He heard Arthur chuckle and he fought every urge in his body to turn around and tackle him. When he looked up at Dutch to find the man's eyes on him, he felt a flash of affirmation shake him to his core and he realized why Arthur was so loyal to the man. It was a good feeling - he could see how the blonde learned to crave it. </p><p>Arthur narrowed his eyes, jealousy taking over when he saw the shared glance between the two men. He applied more pressure to the younger man's prostate and watched him writhe on his fingers. He smiled to himself and retracted his fingers, wiping them down the back of John's thigh. A needy sound escaped John as he pushed his ass in the air, causing Arthur to laugh to himself. He climbed off the bed and stood beside Dutch, pushing his pants down. His grin spread as he stepped out of them, seeing John's eyes as large as saucers as he looked at his hard cock. He fisted a handful of John's hair.</p><p>"Let's get somethin' clear, that cock in your mouth is mine, boy. You don't touch it, look at it, or even think about it without my permission. You got that?"</p><p>Dutch turned to Arthur, caressing his face, fingertips touching the flecks of gold in his scruff. He pulled the blonde to him, aroused by the man's possessiveness. He pressed his mouth against his, seeking union and intimacy. Arthur parted his lips and licked Dutch's tongue as he explored his mouth, moaning into his mouth as his other hand traveled down his stomach. Dutch's hand dove into the dark blonde pubic hair between his hips, lovingly petting him. He pulled Arthur to him, causing the blonde's erection to brush his thigh and press against John's cheek. Dutch took hold of it, delivering long delicate strokes before rubbing incessantly at the head with his thumb, milking pearls of precum. He looked down at the other dark haired man as an afterthought, brown eyes possessed by lust as Arthur kissed his neck. He guided the weeping head of Arthur's cock to John, wiping the clear fluid over his cheek, "John, be a good man and tend to Arthur too, would you?"</p><p>John looked at Arthur, waiting for a snide remark or glance, but the blonde was too consumed by his desire for the older man to pay him any mind. He did as instructed, lapping up the salty essence before bobbing his head along the man's thick shaft. His jaw would ache for at least two days. Arthur was moaning into Dutch's mouth as John stretched his hand around both beastial cocks, rubbing them against one another as he licked long, sloppy lines up and down and across them. When he looked past his personal annoyance with being constantly left out and teased, he felt privileged to be privy to the two handsome men sharing such an intimate moment. When the kiss ended, Arthur looked down at him, blue eyes nearly an ocean. The bastard was in love. Before Arthur could recollect himself and utter some snide comment, John stopped him.</p><p>"I want both of you….inside me. Right now..."</p><p>"I think we can arrange that. Arthur, son?" Dutch stroked the stubble on Arthur's face.</p><p>The man's blue eyes hazy with desire as they stared at Dutch's lips, "Yes, Dutch?"</p><p>"I wanna see you in action. Will you fuck him - for me?"</p><p>Arthur nodded as Dutch stroked his cock, thumb rubbing his slit and smearing precum over the fat, blushing head. The blonde said nothing to John, thinking of Dutch as he rounded the younger man's backside. Dutch guided John's mouth back to his cock. John pressed open kisses up the length as Arthur grabbed his hips, eyes fixed on Dutch as he lined himself up. He slid over the tight hole, teasing and listening to John stifle a needy moan as Dutch parted his lips. Arthur kept his eyes on the older man as he pressed the head inside.</p><p>"Oh, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck!" John stammered through the burn, jerking away from Dutch  as Arthur pressed inside. He felt stretched to the limit and it was just the tip. He was going soft from the lack of stimulation and pain. After the initial shock faded, he became aware of Arthur's fingers digging into his thighs. He glanced in the mirror and saw Arthur - blue eyes half lidded and mouth slack, head tossed back in the throws of passion as he slowly inched deeper inside, moaning the older man's name, "Dutch…"</p><p>Dutch traced John's bottom lip with his thumb before leaving him. John watched him retrieve his discarded vest from the pile of clothes on the floor and take a small tin of vaseline from the pocket. He dipped his finger tip in the substance and closed the tin, returning it to the pocket. Dutch sat in the chair across from the bed and positioned his ass on the edge of the seat, spreading his legs. He smiled at Arthur, tracing his line of sight to his heavy erection, but that wasn't the focal point. He leaned back in the chair and slowly traced his hole with the vaseline slicked finger, "Arthur…"</p><p>His cock jerked as he saw the blonde flash his teeth, growling as he drove harder into John, making the boy yelp. He pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and dug his heels into the ground. He closed his eyes, biting into his lip as the intrusion burned through him. It had been a long time and God it felt good. </p><p>"Fuck...oh fuck. You look good, Dutch." </p><p>Arthur set a rhythm, mimicking Dutch's finger, pulling out to just the tip and shallowly thrusting into John. Never had he been as jealous of something as he was of Dutch's finger in that moment. When the younger man pushed back against him to gain more, he smacked his ass hard earning a loud whine, "God damn it! Fuck me, Arthur!"</p><p>He leaned over John and shoved his fingers in his mouth, smiling to himself when the younger man began sucking on instinct, "Shut up, Marston."</p><p>Dutch moaned, deep and wanton as he pushed past the knuckle, grinding his hips down to get as much as possible. Arthur thought he would start drooling as he watched Dutch begin fingering himself.  The man was splayed out in the chair, on full display as he pleasured himself, thrusting in and out of his tight hole. Arthur pulled his fingers from John's mouth and took hold of his hips, matching the speed of his thrusts with Dutch's. He watched beads of precum run down the length of Dutch's cock as he lazily stroked it, the main attraction being his ass. He watched the man's thigh tighten and he knew he was close. Dutch inhaled, holding his breath and pulled out, stopping himself when he was on the verge.</p><p>He exhaled slowly and stood up, joining Arthur. He kissed the blonde's broad shoulders and along his jawline. Arthur took Dutch's hand in his, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking. He moaned over the digits as he tasted the man, his warm, earthy scent filling his nose. He bucked harder inside John, full hilt. The younger man groaned into the soft sheets, Arthur's cock filling him and tentatively pressing against the little pleasure pit inside him. His cock jerked to attention and his toes curled at the sensation. He felt overwhelming desire and shame at once. He was moaning and thrusting his hips back, enjoying it more than any paid whore. Arthur finally tended to his needs, tightening his hold on his thighs and snapping his hips forward.  </p><p>The entire inn was filled with John's shouts and moans. Arthur was bucking into him, rubbing incessantly against his prostate. John was leaking all over the expensive bedding, winding the sheets around his fists as he fought to hang on a little longer - not wanting to finish so quickly. Then he saw Dutch sidle next to Arthur in the mirror and he felt immense pressure as he was stretched well past his limit. He cried out, feeling strong hands slide down his back to comfort him. Tears ran down the bridge of his nose as he cried out against the mattress. Arthur moaned and nuzzled into his mentor's shoulder, kissing his skin as he lost himself in the feeling of grinding against Dutch inside John's tight chasm. Dutch's hand slid over his ass and dipped between the curves, causing him to shiver in anticipation as he thrust inside John.</p><p>"You are mine, aren't you, son?" Dutch pulled Arthur's face toward him and their lips collided. He pulled away, smiling as Arthur looked at him with pleading eyes, "Even when you're balls deep in someone else, you want me inside you, don't you?"</p><p>Arthur nodded feverently, taking Dutch's thumb in his mouth. Dutch reached around John with his other hand, running his hand down his stomach before wrapping around his weeping cock. He gave him several long pumps before slicking his fingers in his precum. John whimpered at the loss of contact when the older man's hand left him. Dutch grabbed Arthur's ass again, kneading and squeezing as he kissed the blonde and bucked into John. He pressed a slicked finger inside Arthur and then a second. Arthur whimpered as Dutch curled his fingers and stroked the pleasure pit inside him with masterful precision, familiar with his body. His cock throbbed against Dutch's, causing both men to cry out in pleasure as he came hard inside John, coating Dutch's cock with his cum. When he pulled out, his seed spilled down John's thigh and glistened in Dutch's pubic hair. He heard Dutch growl as the smell of it filled his nostrils, driving him to fuck harder into John, slick enough to give him every inch. Arthur watched his ass as he began thrusting without mercy, wrenching every gasp and moan from John. The man had a nice ass and Arthur wanted to pay homage. He dropped to his knees and spread Dutch apart, licking his taught hole. The older man reached behind him, delving his fingers in Arthur's hair as his thrust became sporadic, chasing his orgasm and growling Arthur’s name. The rush of warmth filling him to his core was enough to send John over the edge, making a mess on the expensive sheets. When Dutch pulled out, he felt warmth spill down both thighs, completely ruining the bedding. He felt the sheet move beneath him as Dutch gathered it to clean up Arthur and himself. The man gathered his breath, obviously spent.</p><p>"John...Arthur and I are going to take the other room. There are clean sheets...in the wardrobe, if you want this room."</p><p>John nodded and glanced at Arthur, finding the man too busy dressing in his union suit to pay him a condescending comment. He waited for the men to gather their things and leave before moving from his spot on the bed. As they left he heard a brief knock on the doorway to call his attention. Arthur was smirking at him from the dark hall, voice sarcastically saccharine, "Sweet dreams, Marston."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>